My Life Would Suck Without You
by tutorwife93
Summary: What if Cate and Baze were forced to grow up sooner than they expected? Lux gets hurt and her parents must help her deal. Crap summary- story’s better. Contains rape
1. World Spins Madly On

**A/N: So I was watching The Tenth Circle starring Britt Robertson (she's great in it- everyone should see it) and this is what came from it! The first chapter's not really in character but oh well- keep in mind, Lux has just been raped and no one is expected to act normal in that situation. And just so you know, I really don't like Jones (hence his role in this story), and not really a fan of Bug or Tasha either, so it'll mainly be a family fic. Takes place just before Ryan finds out about Cate sleeping with Baze, but Bug's gone. Please review!**

**Chapter One- World Spins Madly On**

Cate knew it wasn't normal. It wasn't normal to get a phone call in the middle of the night and it sure as hell wasn't normal to have the father of your child yelling for you to meet them at the hospital, especially considering you had thought your daughter was upstairs, sleeping peacefully.

Cate threw her bed covers off, waking Ryan in the process, and jumped out to bed, shaking as she changed her clothes.

"Cate?" Ryan asked groggily but Cate barely heard him as she grabbed her purse and rushed out of the door. "Cate!" He yelled after her, following her as she ran towards the open attic stairs.

She climbed them fast, stumbling a few times, and found her body visibly shaking as she slowly made her way across the room towards Lux's bed. "L-Lux?" Her voice shock.

In one swift motion, Cate tore back the covers of her daughter's bed and covered her mouth in shock, her eyes filling with tears, when she saw that it was empty.

"Cate?!" Ryan called out as he rushed up the stairs behind his fiancée. "Cate, what's going on?" He looked around the room and noticed Lux was missing. "Where's Lux?"

"I-uh, Baze called- Hospital- I've got to-" She trailed off, running a hand through her short brown hair, tears streaming down her face.

She turned on her heel and ran back down the stairs, sprinting out of the front door and heading to her car. Ryan followed but grabbed her arm before she could enter. "Let me drive." He said and Cate did as he asked without hesitation, climbing into the passenger seat.

The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever and Cate was a nervous wreck by the time they arrived. She climbed out of the car the second Ryan pulled to a stop and raced inside the building, running up to the front desk. "My-My daughter. Lux. Where is she?" She demanded, tapping the desk.

The nurse at the waiting station looked up at her annoyed. "What is your daughter's name, Ma'am?"

"Lux. Lux Bazile." She had been a little hurt when Lux had decided to take Baze's last name rather than her own but she knew Lux's relationship with her dad was important, and despite Cate's efforts, that Lux was currently closer to Baze than she was to herself.

The nurse began slowly typing on the computer and Cate found herself gripping her chest as she turned into Ryan's chest, letting him wrap his arms around her comfortingly.

"Get away from me!"

A scream from down the hall made all three of them, plus the rest of the emergency waiting room patients and staff, turn to look. Cate sprinted a second later, her heels barely hitting the floor as she made her way down the dark hallway, knowing it was her daughter without even knowing where Lux was.

She found the room quickly and was unable to hold back her shock. Lux had her knees pulled to her chest, screaming and trying to inch herself away from the doctor, nurse and to Cate's shock, Baze, as all three hovered over the bed. "Lux!"

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy." Lux's screams turned to agonizing sobs as Cate's arms made their way around Lux's body, holding the curled up ball of a girl close.

"Oh, baby." Cate whispered, rocking Lux. "Oh, honey. I'm here now. I'm here."

Cate looked up from Lux, glaring at the doctor and nurse before gazing gently at Baze and Ryan. "Leave." She said simply, glancing sympathetically at Baze.

Ryan nodded and led Baze out of the room. The doctor and nurse however, stayed. "Leave." Cate ordered again.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Bazile. We need to treat your daughter."

Cate didn't bother to correct them. "No. You need to leave." They made no movement. "Now!" She yelled and Lux flinched causing Cate to turn her attention back to her daughter. "I'm sorry, Lux. I'm so sorry."

Lux sobbed uncontrollably, gripping Cate desperately. "Mommy." She sobbed and Cate's heart broke. This wasn't the way it was meant to be. Lux wasn't supposed to call her mom when she was lying in a hospital bed, scared to death.

"It's okay, baby. I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you, Lux. I promise I'll never leave you again."

Lux continued crying, Cate's tears matching her own. Eventually Lux composed herself and pulled away from Cate. "I'm sorry, Cate."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

Lux sniffled. "Your shirt."

"Doesn't matter. Nothing matters except for you." Cate shock her head and forced a smile through her tears.

"I don't want to talk." Lux whispered.

"Okay." Cate answered simply and Lux leaned into Cate. Cate shifted so that she was lying on the bed and pulled Lux into her arms. Lux curled into her, gripping her shirt for reassurance as Cate kissed her head.


	2. Here Is A Heart

**Chapter Two- Here Is A Heart**

"Catherine Cassidy and Nathaniel Bazile." The doctor Cate had kicked out of the exam room walked over to them, a detective following.

Cate sat with her head leaning against Ryan's chest, Ryan's arms wrapped around her. Baze was beside her, one hand intertwined with Cate's and the other gripping Lux's. Neither Cate nor Baze had torn their eyes from their now sleeping daughter, and Cate had only recently stopped crying.

The doctor and detective made their way around to the front of the bed after realizing none of the family was going to give them their attention, not if it meant looking away from their daughter.

"Ma'am," The detective started. "I'm Detective Trudeau from Special Victims."

All three adults looked up at the detective and both Baze and Ryan stood tiredly to shake his hand. "Ryan Thomas." Ryan introduced himself.

"I'm sorry but if you're not immediate family then you'll have to leave." The doctor stated.

"He's family."

All of the adults turned their attention to the girl who looked so small and broken in the white hospital bed, but despite everything, smiled as she spoke.

"Hey there." Cate whispered, smiling reassuringly. She stood up and reached out to stroke Lux's hair back from her face.

"Cate?" Lux asked softly.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm right here." Lux smiled and tried to push herself up in her bed, groaning in pain which made her parents rush forward.

Lux shrunk away from their touch instinctively and both parents backed off when they realized this.

"You scared us, kiddo." Baze said, trying to act normal.

Lux forced a smile. "I'm sorry." She whispered sincerely, looking between the three.

"What happened, Lux?" Cate asked gently, sitting on the side of Lux's bed.

Lux shrugged. "Nothing."

"You know very well it wasn't nothing." The doctor spoke up and was met with five identical glares, though Lux's lacked passion.

"Excuse me?" Ryan angrily made his way over to the doctor and detective. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"The detective here needs to take the patient's statement then I need to examine her."

"_The patient's_ name is Lux and you are not laying a finger on her."

"Excuse us, doctor." The detective interrupted before both Baze and Ryan could do something they probably wouldn't regret if it meant Lux was more comfortable.

The doctor nodded annoyed and left the room. Lux shifted instinctively so that she was closer to Cate and Cate found herself smiling a little when Lux grabbed her hand tightly. That was, until she remembered where she was.

Cate moved so that she was sitting on the edge of Lux's bed while the detective pulled up a chair on the other side. Baze and Ryan just hung back, unsure of what to do.

"Hi Lux. I'm Detective Trudeau." The detective smiled. "I was wondering if you could tell me about what happened tonight?"

Lux looked at Baze nervously whom gave her a reassuring smile. "I-uh- I was at a party. I snuck out. And I was hanging out with this guy. A friend." She let out a shaky breath and blindly reached for Cate's hand, fumbling around until she latched onto it, Cate intertwining their fingers and squeezing reassuringly though it was nothing compared to Lux's death grip. Lux began to cry as she continued, her voice shaking. "I was mad at Cate and I just wanted to do something that would make her mad. So we started making out. I don't even like him that way." She scoffed through tears, disgusted with herself. "He started to take off my top and I asked him to stop. But he kept going."

Lux began to cry harder, unable to continue, and Cate's tears matched her own. Baze and Ryan, on the other hand, looked furious.

"Lux," The detective started, leaning forward. "What happened next?"

Lux looked up, her expression broken. "What do you think happened?!" She pulled away from Cate and edged herself further back into the bed, curling her knees up to her chest. "He raped me."

Cate covered her mouth and began to sob, no longer able to remain strong for Lux. Ryan comforted her, though he looked as though he could kill someone, and Baze remained standing, his expression matching Ryan's.

"What's his name, Lux?" The detective asked gently and Lux gripped her legs tighter, despite her pain.

"Peter Jones." **(A/N: I don't remember if they mentioned Jones' full name or not so I just made it up)**

No one had the chance to respond before Baze's fist collided with the wall, a hole forming in the white plaster, though Baze barely noticed that his hand was now clearly broken and bloodied.

Lux screamed at the sound, and Cate was by her side in seconds. Ryan grabbed a furious Baze by the arm, attempting to lead him out of the room, but Baze shrugged him off.

Instead, Baze walked over to the bed and bent down to kiss the top of Lux's head, whispering something before almost storming out of the room.

Cate signaled to Ryan to follow, and the fiancé agreed, casting a final sympathetic glance at his future step-daughter.

"Lux?" Cate asked gently, turning back to the girl. When Lux continued to stare into space, Cate tried again. "Lux? Please look at me."

"Follow him." Lux ordered in a whisper, still avoiding eye contact.

"Who, sweetie?"

"Baze. Follow him. I don't- He can't do anything stupid." He voice hitched with tears and she looked up at Cate with tearing eyes. "Please."

Cate nodded, though it was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Lux nodded and allowed Cate to kiss her head, watching as her mom rushed out of the room after throwing one final questioning glance at Lux.

Lux turned to the detective after composing herself enough to talk. "If you don't mind, I'd really like to be alone now." She whispered, acknowledging the fact that neither the tone nor the choice of words sounded like her own.

Detective Trudeau stood up., glancing at her sympathetically. "I have some more questions to go over with you, but they can wait until your parents get back. I'll go talk to the doctor, and a nurse will be in to check on you shortly."

Lux nodded, watching as the detective left before turning in the bed and gripping her knees to her chest, sobs racking her body.

**A/N: Kind of boring chapter but I felt it was necessary. Next chapter will contain flashbacks/nightmares and should be up later today or tomorrow. Please review!**


	3. Falling Awake

**Chapter 3- Falling Awake**

"Baze!" Cate yelled as she raced after the two main men in her life, her heels clashing against the wet, concrete ground. "Baze!"

"I'm going to kill him." Baze spoke calmly, and that scared Cate more than if Baze had just been angry.

Ryan grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop, and Baze spun around, yanking his arm away furiously. "Stop, man."

"That little punk raped my daughter!" Baze yelled, more to Cate than to Ryan. "He's dead."

Baze climbed into his car, and tried to pull his door closed only to be stopped by Cate. "Baze, stop. Don't do this. Don't do this to Lux."

Baze paused, listening as Cate continued to beg him to stay. "He raped our daughter, Cate. How can you not want him dead?"

Baze pushed Cate's arm away, sending her stumbling back into Ryan, shocked. "No, wait, Baze!" Cate yelled after him as the jeep skidded out of the car park. "Baze!"

"Cate." Ryan called to her, coming over to stand beside her. Cate was bent over, hands on her knees, as she sobbed. "I'm going to follow him. You should go back to Lux."

Cate nodded, standing up and leaning into Ryan's chest as she tried to compose herself. Ryan kissed her head comfortingly, holding the position for a few seconds before pulling away and rushing towards Cate's car, speeding off in the direction Baze had left.

Had it not been for the fact that Cate had asked Ryan to pick up Lux from Jones' house the previous week; he would've had no idea where he was going.

Ryan pulled to a stop seconds after Baze did, neither turning off their cars as Ryan's raced after a still furious, apparently unstoppable, Baze.

Baze found Jones within a minute despite the fact that the place currently held a blaring party; the teenage boy was the center of attention, Brynn and a few of her friends surrounding him, which only infuriated Baze more.

"You little punk!" Baze yelled, punching Jones square in the nose, making the blonde teenager stumble backwards and the rest of the crowd look on shocked. "You think you can rape my daughter and get away with it?!"

Jones held his head back, trying to stop the bleeding. "Hey, man, I didn't rape anybody."

Before Jones could speak again, Baze's fist collided with his face once more, this time throwing Jones to the ground with Baze on top of him. Ryan struggled but finally pulled a calmer Baze off of the teenager. Baze held his hands up, signaling he was fine and walked away when Ryan turned to Jones. "You go anywhere near Lux again, and I guarantee you he won't be the only one you'll have to deal with."

Ryan's look said it all and Jones backed away, Brynn comforting him, with the rest of the teenagers looking on in shock.

Ryan made his way back to his car quickly, realizing Baze had left. "Shit." He swore when he noticed Baze's car was gone.

He pulled out his cell and speed dialed Cate's number as he climbed into his car and drove off.

"_Hello?_" Cate's voice was thick with tears and Ryan knew she had been crying again.

Ryan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Babe, I lost Baze."

"_What do you mean you lost him? I thought he was headed to find Jones."_ Her voice held no anger, only concern and exhaustion.

"He was. I think he broke the little bastard's nose." Ryan smirked a little before continuing. "He drove off before I could follow him. I'm going to head to the bar to see if he's there."

"_Okay. I'll keep an eye out here in case he comes back."_

"How's Lux doing?"

Cate sighed. _"She's sleeping, and not peacefully. I've been trying to get a hold of Tasha and Bug but I don't even know where to start." _Cate's voice hitched as she choked on fresh tears. _"I don't know how I'm meant to handle this, Ryan."_

"Just be there for her, babe. She'll let us know what she needs. And I'll be there the entire way." He paused. "Baze too."

Ryan knew that Cate was nodding in agreement. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both taking comfort in the other's presence. _"The doctor's here. I've got to go."_

"Okay. I'll let you know if I find him. I love you, Cate."

"_I love you too."_ Cate replied before hanging up. Baze threw his phone on the passenger seat and hit the steering wheel frustrated. He was furious; not at Cate or Lux or even Baze, but at the whole situation, and at the fact that the little bastard had broken the girl he had come to think of as his daughter.

"Mrs. Bazile?" A new doctor greeted Cate as she walked into the room, Detective Trudeau following her.

"It's Cassidy. Cate Cassidy." Cate replied, standing up to greet them but not leaving Lux's side.

"My apologizes. My name's Doctor Sampson, I'm here to talk about Lux." Cate nodded for the doctor to continue. "We received the blood test results. It turns out Lux consumed a large amount of alcohol, and we found traces of Rohypnol, also known as the date rape drug, in her system."

Cate gasped and covered her mouth, fresh tears running down her face as she looked down at Lux and lovingly stroked a piece of hair from her face. "What does that mean?" Cate asked through tears. "Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor nodded. "Physically, yes. But I suggest organizing some form of professional emotional support. I'll provide you with a few numbers of counseling programs that the hospital offers.

"Thank you." Cate nodded thankfully. She hadn't even thought of looking into therapy for Lux.

The doctor nodded, smiling sympathetically. "Now we need to do a rape kit first, but I don't see any reason why Lux can't go home in a few hours."

Cate looked up at the doctor, surprised. "Really? I mean, are you sure she'll be okay?"

Doctor Sampson smiled. "Lux will probably experience some stomach discomfort, and pain while urinating for a few days. There may also be a little bleeding but nothing to worry about. I do suggest keeping a close eye on her, and if she starts to experience any other symptoms such as heavy bleeding or pain, make sure to bring her back immediately. She'll be required to come back in for a check up in three days anyway, but I suggest organizing a counselor for Lux as soon as she feels ready."

Cate nodded, looking between Lux and the doctor. "Is there anything else I should know? About how to help her?"

Doctor Sampson sighed, pulling up a seat. "In cases like this, rape cases, and especially when they involve teenagers, the victims need to heal at their own pace. It is extremely hard to predict how they're feeling, and most of the time all they want to do is forget that the assault happened. My suggestion is that you just listen to Lux. Let her move at her own pace, and listen to her, love and support her."

Cate nodded, looking down at Lux and stroking her hand. Doctor Sampson stood up and looked down at Cate sympathetically. "She should wake up in a half an hour or so, and I'll be back in to do her rape kit then. I'll leave you two alone for now."

"Thank you." Cate kept her eyes on Lux as the doctor exited the room. She stroked her daughter's hair, and wiped her tears away, though that didn't stop new ones from flowing.

"You're making my top wet."

Cate looked up surprised, forcing a smile and swiping away her tears. "Hi."

Lux pushed herself up on the bed, looking at Cate confused. "Where are Baze and Ryan?"

"Uh," Cate moved from her chair to sit on Lux's bed, taking a hold of Lux's hands. "Your dad left and Ryan followed."

Lux sat up straight, pulling her hands from Cate's and shifting in the bed. "What? You said you'd keep him here. You said you'd stop him! What if he does something?"

"Lux." Cate stood up, trying to stop Lux from getting out of the bed. Lux ignored her, pulling out her IV and not caring when blood dripped down her arm. "Lux!" Cate yelled, grabbing Lux's arm. "No, sweetheart, you need to stop, okay?" Lux ignored her, pulling on a pair on track pants that Ryan had brought for her. "Lux, stop!"

"Lux!"

Both Lux and Cate stopped and turned towards the voice, both with fresh tears in their eyes. "Daddy." Lux whispered.

Baze closed the distance between himself and Lux, wrapping his arms around the crying teenager. His eyes were red and he starred at Cate, both unsure of what to do. "I'm here, kiddo. It's okay. It's going to be okay."

**A/N: Sorry. I know that was an extremely boring update, didn't include what I said it would and I'm sorry it took so long but life's been insane. I'll update as soon as I can. Please review**


	4. Can't Go Back Now

**A/N: Thanks for the fantastic reviews! Some of you have asked whether Ryan will find out about Cate ad Baze, and the answer is yes, although I'm still torn on who I want Cate to be with. I mean, I love love love Baze and her together coz let's face it, they would make an amazing couple and we all know they're meant to be together, but I absolutely adore Ryan! He is the greatest boyfriend ever! And I love the fatherly role he's taken with Lux so no matter what I decide, both Baze and Ryan will play a large role in Lux's life. As always, enjoy and please review :)**

**p.s. FLASHBACKS ARE IN BOLD ITALICS!**

**Chapter 4- Can't Go Back Now**

"Hello Lux." Doctor Sampson smiled sympathetically to Lux as she entered the room. "Glad to see you're awake."

Lux smiled politely, looking up. Cate was on one side of the bed, Ryan beside her, while Baze sat on her other side. All four had been starring blankly at the small TV in the room since Baze and Ryan had returned, lost in their own thoughts.

"How are you feeling?" Doctor Sampson asked, coming to stand in front of Lux's bed.

Lux shrugged. "Okay." Her voice was hoarse but, like Cate, she was no longer crying.

"Any pain? Discomfort?"

Lux shook her head but shrugged sheepishly when the doctor and her family looked at her questionably. "My stomach hurts a little."

Doctor Sampson nodded, moving to the side of the bed to examine Lux's stomach. She lifted up Lux's gown and Lux flinched away, squeezing her eyes shut.

Cate and Ryan hung back, unsure of what to do, while Baze moved closer to Lux and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lux screamed and kicked furiously causing both the doctor and Baze to jump back.

Cate was the first to act, moving in and grabbing Lux's arms comfortingly. "Lux! Lux, it's Cate. Open your eyes, honey. Look at me."

Lux's screams dulled and turned into embarrassed sobs as she covered herself with the thin hospital blanket and curled up on her side, her back to Baze and the doctor, but starring past Ryan and Cate.

Cate bent down beside the bed and stroked a piece of Lux's hair behind her ear, smiling reassuringly. "You're okay now." Cate nodded as if trying to reassure herself. "You're going to be okay."

Lux's breathing evened and she finally calmed herself enough to look at the concerned adults. "I'm sorry." She whispered, more so to Baze than anyone else.

Baze hesitated before placing a hand on her shoulder, smiling nervously through his own tears. "Nothing to apologize for, kiddo." He coughed nervously. "I-uh…"

"Maybe we should wait outside." Ryan finished for him, looking between the doctor, Lux and Cate. Lux avoided his gaze, but Cate and the doctor both nodded.

Ryan kissed the top of Cate's head, Cate closing her eyes as she leaned into his touch tiredly. He paused before turning to Lux, the young girl still curled up and embarrassed.

"We'll be right outside if you need us, sweetheart." Ryan whispered and Lux nodded, finally looking up and meeting Ryan's gaze. She smiled slightly, relieved, and allowed Ryan to kiss her head before leaving the room.

Lux looked up at Baze nervously, fiddling with a loose thread on the bed sheet. He cleared his throat nervously and forced a smile. "Do you need anything?" He asked after a few seconds.

Lux shook her head no and Baze went to leave. "Dad, wait!" She called in a loud whisper.

Baze turned back immediately, wrapping his arms around Lux as she did the same to him, Baze knowing exactly what his daughter needed.

After a few minutes, Baze pulled back reluctantly and wiped his tears before Lux could notice. He rested his cheek against her hair, kissing her head lovingly, before standing up and following Ryan out of the room.

Lux finally looked up at Cate and Cate smiled back at her daughter, her eyes once again thick with tears and her arms folded nervously across her chest as she played with the necklace she was wearing.

"Lux, I'd like to do an exam, and take a rape kit for the police now if that's okay with you?"

Lux nodded nervously and shifted over in the bed so she was once again closer to Cate, gripping her offered hand.

"Would you like your mom to stay with you?"

Lux looked up at Cate as if asking if it was okay, and Cate nodded in response. "Please." Lux whispered to both the doctor and Cate.

"Okay then." Doctor Sampson smiled reassuringly, walking to the door to call for someone before positioning herself on a wheeled stool at the end of Lux's bed. A nurse entered a few seconds later and set up the bed for the exam.

When the doctor was ready, she signaled to the nurse to lift Lux's feet, positioning them in the stirrups. Lux tried to shrink further into the bed, gripping Cate's hand tighter.

"I'm right here, Lux." Cate whispered into Lux's hair, kissing her head.

Doctor Sampson moved in front of Lux's bed, lifting Lux's hospital gown and causing the teenager to flinch. "Okay, Lux, I'm going to start the exam now. You're going to feel a little discomfort."

Lux didn't seem to process what Doctor Sampson was saying, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to block the world out. She stifled a cry as the doctor began to take swabs.

_**His body pressed hard against hers, and Lux could feel herself bruising. "No…" Lux moaned, trying to push him away. "Jones, stop… please… stop."**_

"_**Come on, baby. You want this too. I know you do." Jones smiled, his body moving against Lux's as he positioned himself ready to enter her.**_

"Mom…" Lux cried, no longer able to stay strong. She could feel him on her, violating her.

Cate stood beside her, stroking her hair back. "I'm right here, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere. Shh… it's okay."

Lux shook her head, trying to forget, and began to move away from the doctor's touch.

Doctor Sampson looked up at her concerned. "Do you need me to stop, Lux?"

Lux shook her head no and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and moving closer still to Cate as her mom whispered comfortingly, yet meaningless, words to her.

"_**I said no! Jones please." Lux begged, tears streaming down her now sober face.**_

_**Jones ignored her, grunting. Lux cried out in pain as he finally pushed his way into her, over flooded with emotions.**_

"Stop!" Lux screamed, crying, and pulled away from the doctor. She turned into Cate's awaiting arms and sobbed agonizingly.

Cate rubbed her back, looking at the doctor, as her own tears streamed down her face. "Shh… shh…" Cate comforted, kissing Lux's head repeatedly in an effort to take at least a little of the pain from the teenager.

Lux coughed and tried to catch her breath, following Cate's breathing as her mom tried to coach her to calm down.

_**Lux's screams stopped exactly six minutes and twenty three seconds into her rape. The time seemed to take forever and she already felt numb. Numb and broken.**_

_**In what seemed like forever, Jones finally ejaculated and pulled himself out of her, rolling onto the bed besides Lux to catch his breath, a grin wide on his face.**_

_**Lux continued to cry silently, her face turned on the side and her eyes fixed on the wall, trying to escape.**_

_**Jones leant over her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "You're welcome." He smirked and climbed off the bed, dressing himself quickly and leaving Lux broken and crying.**_

Cate continued to rub Lux's back until the blonde calmed herself enough and pulled away. She felt numb, and like she had been violated once again.

She found herself nervous as she noticed all three adults were looking at her with pity. Finally Lux found her voice and looked up at the doctor. "Can we stop yet?" She whispered, sounding like a lost little child.

The doctor nodded and smiled sympathetically. "We have enough samples for the rape kit. Physically, there is only a little swelling which is pretty common for rape cases. I'll organize for your discharge papers if you'd like?"

Lux lay back into the bed, both exhausted and a little relieved, and allowed Cate to answer for her. "Thank you." Cate's voice was almost unrecognizable.

The doctor nodded and cast one final glance at Lux and Cate before following the nurse out of the room, leaving the mother and daughter in private.


	5. Keep Breathing

**Chapter Five- Keep Breathing**

Lux leant her head against the window of Cate's car, trying to ignore the elephant filling the space. She had her iPod in her ears, but it wasn't on, seeing as the car was deathly silent.

Ryan was driving with Cate in the passenger seat; Baze reluctantly agreeing to meet them at Cate's in his own car. Both Cate and Ryan had kept more of an eye on Lux than they had on the road, and Lux had tried her best to ignore it.

Lux shifted uncomfortably in the seat, suddenly nervous. Her heart began to race as she looked around the car, as if realizing where she was, how confining it was. Lux clutched her chest as she tried to catch her breath, her heart beating rapidly.

"Lux?" Cate asked concerned from the front seat, turning around to look at her. Ryan looked back at her in the rear view mirror, slowing the car a little, thankful there wasn't much traffic just before seven am.

Lux banged her door with her fist, struggling to breath. "Pull over." She ordered. "Pull over!"

Lux covered her mouth as Ryan served to the side of the road, and threw her door open before they had come to a complete stop, getting out and taking a few steps before empting her stomach.

Seconds later, Cate's hands were rubbing her back, holding her hair back, and Lux shivered, although she couldn't be sure if it was from the weather or the touch.

After a few minutes of dry gagging, seeing as she hadn't eaten in a few hours, Lux stood up embarrassed, Cate and Ryan looking on concerned.

"Are you okay?" Cate asked, not knowing what to say.

Lux nodded, taking in a deep breath and gratefully accepting the bottle of water Ryan handed her. Cate exchanged a concerned glance with Ryan, both noticing how pale Lux was.

"You sure, kiddo?" Ryan smiled concerned. "You don't look okay."

Lux rolled her eyes jokingly instead of her usual sarcastic response, and slowly climbed back into the car, laying down across the back seat and closing her eyes, exhausted.

Both Cate and Ryan followed her lead, neither tearing their eyes off of Lux for more than a few seconds as Ryan drove slowly home.

Cate opened the front door, all four silent, no one knowing what to say. The three adults lead the way into the living room, all remaining standing, and looking at Lux for an opening as the doctor had recommended. Cate didn't think she had ever had the words "don't push" repeating in her head more than she did now.

Ryan smiled at Lux half-heartedly. "Are you hungry?" He offered, moving towards the kitchen. "We could make you something… or at least Baze and I could make you something."

Lux smiled a little at the joke as Cate hit Ryan playfully. Finally she spoke, shaking her head. "No, thanks." She close to whispered. "I'm not really hungry. I think I'll just take a shower."

"Of course." Cate smiled and nodded her approval, almost springing into action. She went to the laundry closet and pulled out a fresh towel, handing it to Lux, before disappearing into the bathroom down the hall and starting the shower, making the two men and Lux smirk a little. Cate rushed back out seconds later, standing in front of Lux. "If you need anything, anything at all, we'll be right here. Just call okay?"

Lux nodded and walked to the bathroom leaving an exhausted Cate to collapse on the couch, Ryan taking the seat beside her while Baze sat on an individual seat across from her, all silent, listening to the sound of the shower as if it was a reassurance

"How did we get here?" Baze looked up at Cate's voice after minutes of silence.

She had tears in her eyes, which was not unusual as of recent events, and she leaned into Ryan's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her, though her eyes didn't drift from Baze's.

"How do we fix this?" Baze asked in response.

Cate shifted a little, moving closer to Ryan. "We can't fix this. It's not just something you can fix." No matter what the topic, Cate couldn't help herself but get frustrated when Baze was around.

"Well then what do we do?" Baze remained calm, and Cate could see this was killing him like it was her, and most probably Ryan.

Ryan answered this time. "We listen to her. We follow her leads. We get her help, someone to talk to. Just like the doctor said."

"Do you think Abby…" Baze suggested, trailing off as Cate shook her head furiously, swiping away her tears.

"No, no, no, I don't want my family involved in this. They don't need to know."

Baze shrugged, unsure of how to answer. "They're probably going to find out sometime anyway…"

"Well they don't need to know now!" Cate yelled back at him, starring him down as the room went silent.

"Who doesn't need to know?" Lux asked unsure, walking into the room, and as if on cue, all three stood in sync.

"Nothing, sweetie…" Cate trailed off as Baze spoke at the same time, causing Baze to receive another death stare from Cate.

"Cate's family."

Lux stood unsure, shifting on her feet, deciding how to answer. "I don't- I mean, if you wanted to tell them, it would be okay." She offered softly. Cate smiled at her sadly, tilting her head. "I'm tired." Lux whispered. "I'm going to go lay down."

Cate nodded and walked forward, placing a hand on Lux's back and leading her towards the still open attic stairs. Lux, however, turned back to look at the men still standing awkwardly. "You're going to stay, right?" She almost begged, looking between the two. "Both of you?"

Baze and Ryan exchanged a glance, realizing whatever feelings they had about each other were going to need to be put aside, at least for now, for Lux's sake.

Ryan nodded and allowed Baze to answer. "Of course, kiddo. We'll be right here, hanging out, won't we, Ryan?"

Lux smirked a little at her dad's behavior before turning back and slowly climbing the stairs. Lux slowly made her way across the room, as if unsure and perched herself on the edge of her bed, looking up at Cate who smiled down at her reassuringly.

"Do you need anything?" Cate asked nervously and Lux shook her head no. "Okay, well, I'll just be…" She turned towards the stairs.

"Cate, wait!" Lux called, only a little louder than a whisper. She looked up at her mother sheepishly, hesitating before continuing. "Could you… could you stay? I don't really want to be alone."

Cate nodded relieved, closing the distance to Lux's bed and following Lux's lead as she perched herself up against the wall, a pillow and Lux's head in her lap.

**A/N: Sorry it wasn't very interested but you guys have been so amazing with reviews that I wanted to get another chapter up fast! Plus I needed to have Lux adjusting anyway. Oh, and I've decided who I'm pairing Cate with! Yay! So that and the fact that Cate slept with Baze again should come out within the next few chapters.**

**Thanks so much for the fantastic reviews; they make my day :) …so please review!**


	6. Fall Apart Today

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long! My laptop died and I had to buy a new one but fear not, Apple Mac comes to the rescue once again!**

**Also, I started a new LUX fanfic- check it out! Enjoy and review :)**

**Chapter Six- Fall Apart Today**

Lux awoke drenched in sweat, her breathing heavy. She stifled a scream, springing up in her bed. It took Lux a few minutes to realize where she was, but when she did, she relaxed a little, looking around to gather her surroundings. Cate was still asleep, and Lux was grateful for that.

Slowly, Lux edged herself off of the bed, careful not to wake her mom, and crept down the stairs into the quiet living room. Ryan wasn't there, and Lux assumed he was asleep in Cate's room, but Lux began to panic a little when she noticed Baze wasn't either, but her panic quickly disappeared when she saw him hunched over the table in the kitchen.

"Morning." Lux said softly, causing her dad to look up at her surprised.

It was clear Baze hadn't slept at all; his eyes were bloodshot but Lux couldn't tell whether that was from not sleeping or crying, and he had dark bags under his eyes.

Baze stood up and walked over to Lux, smiling at her tiredly. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked, placing an arm around her shoulder and leading her over to the table.

Lux shrugged but shook her head no as she sat down. "Do you want some breakfast?" Again, Lux shook her head. "Come on." Baze nudged her jokingly. "I'll make you chocolate chip pancakes."

Lux smirked a little; she loved Baze's pancakes and chocolate chip was her favorite flavor. "Just one." She finally gave in and Baze smiled at the small accomplishment he had made.

"How's your hand?" Lux asked while Baze cooked.

Baze smirked, holding up his bandaged hand and making Lux smile a little.. "Oh, this? It's nothing." There was some truth to the statement, as if Ryan hadn't stopped him, Baze would've gone a lot further.

Once Baze had finished cooking, he placed Lux's plate in front of her and took a seat next to her. "So what do you say you and me go do something today? Without Cate and Ryan." Lux smiled a little as Baze's voice changing subconsciously at the mention of Ryan.

Lux looked up at him confused. "I've got school…" She shivered at the thought, rubbing her arms protectively.

Baze shook his head, hesitantly placing a hand on her shoulder. "I called Math. The school's was going to find out anyway, because of the police… but they said to take off as much time as you need."

Lux nodded, suddenly finding her food very unappealing. She pushed away her plate a little. "I need to shower." She whispered, her body shaking nervously. "Can you…" She signaled to her plate, looking at Baze through tears before rushing off down the hallway.

Ryan emerged a second later, pointing back down the hallway after Lux. "What the hell did you say to her?"

Baze rubbed her forehead annoyed. "I didn't say anything. She freaked out when I said she didn't have to go to school. Any normal kid would've been ecstatic."

"Ecstatic? Wow, that's a big word for you." Ryan mocked angrily. "Hate to break it to you, _Baze_, but the minute that little shit raped her, Lux stopped being a normal kid."

"What is your problem, man?!" Baze yelled, standing up and moving so that he was face to face with Ryan.

"What's my problem?" Ryan laughed dryly. "Try the fact that you kissed my fiancé!"

Baze looked at him slightly shocked. "That's what she told you? That we kissed?"

"No, she said that you kissed her." Ryan's face contorted with confusion. "What the hell, man? Why are you acting like it didn't happen?"

Baze laughed frustrated. "If that's what she told you then you feeling need to have a talk with your fiancé."

As hard as Ryan tried to control it, his anger got the best of him, and his fist collided with Baze's face, almost mirroring Baze with Jones.

"Ryan!" Cate yelled, running into the room and pushing Cate away from Baze. "What are you doing?! Stop!"

Ryan pulled away from Cate, looking at her furiously. "What happened between you and Baze? And don't give me this bullshit that he kissed you."

"I-uh…" Cate looked between Ryan and Baze pleadingly. "It meant nothing."

"What happened?" Ryan asked, his anger building.

Cate hesitated, looking at Baze, her eyes filling with tears. Finally, she looked back at Ryan, her expression saying it all. "It meant nothing." She clarified again. "We were both drinking and Lux had just left. I didn't mean for it to happen! You were gone and Lux was gone and he was there!"

Ryan looked at her, his face a mixture of anger and disgust. "You slept with him?" He spat out.

"It was just a stupid mistake! It meant nothing!" Cate ran after Ryan towards the front door. "No, Ryan! Stop! Ryan! It doesn't matter now!" Ryan continued walking, getting into his car and speeding off. "Ryan!"

Cate covered her mouth as her tears fell, not caring that neighbors were watching. After a few minutes, Cate composed herself enough to walk back inside. Baze and Lux stood there, unsure of what to do.

Cate looked at Lux before turning to Baze. "Can you take her today?" She whispered, walking past Lux and running a hand down her daughter's arm before rushing towards her room. "I can't- I just need…"

Lux and Baze watched until Cate's bedroom door closed and her sobs could be heard throughout the house. Baze moved closer to Lux, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Let's give her some time, okay?" It was more of an order than a suggestion.

Lux nodded, glancing back at the door a final time before leaving the house.


	7. It's Been A Long Day

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update! I'm a crappy updating, clearly, but I'll try to be better. Please review :)**

**Chapter 7- It's Been A Long Day**

It had been hours since Baze and Lux had left Cate's place, and father and daughter currently sat at the bar, starring at each other, neither knowing what to say.

"Can we call her?" Lux broke the silence, asking the question that had been on both of their minds for the last couple of hours.

Baze pushed his phone towards Lux but she shook her head nervously, silently asking him to do it. Baze dialed the all too familiar number, listening as both Cate's cell and home phones went to voicemail. "She's not picking up." Lux looked at him concerned, and it was then Baze realized Lux was slightly grateful for the new distraction. "She's going through a lot right now. She needs some time."

Lux nodded, the bar once again going silent until the door was thrown open and heels stalked inside. Lux and Baze looked up, both as surprised as each other. "Abby?" Lux's voice was quiet, reserved.

"Lux." Abby breathed, smiling sympathetically at her niece as she engulfed her in a tight hug. Lux froze under the touch, looking at Baze pleadingly.

Baze understood what she was asking, and pushed a reluctant Abby off of his daughter. "What are you doing here, Abby?"

Lux tiredly leant her head against Baze's chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, looking at Abby questionably. "Cate called me. Drunk. Saying Ryan was gone and Lux was…" She trailed off, looking pitifully at Lux who squirmed a little under the look. Noticing this, Abby looked up at Baze before smiling sadly at Lux. "I thought you could use someone to talk to."

Lux waited for Baze to answer snarky like he usually would have, but she looked up to find him waiting for her answer. Lux looked between the two, taking a step away from Baze and protectively folding her arms over her chest. "I don't want to talk." She said in a whisper. "I just want to forget it happened." She cleared her throat and forced a half-hearted smile. "But we were just about to order something, if you wanted to stay."

Abby smiled, pulling up a chair at the table as Baze and Lux sat back down. In sync, all three rested their chins on their hands and Lux laughed a little, receiving confused but happy looks from Baze and Abby.

"Could we maybe go out for dinner?" Lux asked after a few seconds, feeling the need to justify everything she asked or said. "I don't really want to be here when the bar opens."

Lux's attitude was different, and both adults noticed this. Cate and Ryan had too, but it was understandable considering the circumstances, and Cate and Baze couldn't help but be a little hopeful the event would make it easier for them to bond.

"Sure." Baze smiled reassuringly, standing up. "What do you feel like?"

Lux shrugged, smirking a little. "Uh… honestly? Pizza. Canadian bacon, extra cheese to be exact."

Baze grabbed his keys and placed a hand on Lux's shoulder, thankful when she didn't flinch. "Let's go then, kid." He smiled at her lovingly and Lux smiled back.

Despite both Baze's and Abby's protests, Lux sat in the back seat leaving the two adults in the front, and the teenager sat back, amused at the tension between them. Finally, they settled into meaningless conversation and Lux didn't even realized they had stopped until they pulled up outside the restaurant.

Baze opened Lux's door for her, and both he and Abby exchanged a glance when they realized she wasn't willing to drift more than a couple of feet away from either of them.

They were seated and ordered quickly. Lux was surprised at how hungry she was, though it wasn't really any surprise seeing as she had hardly eaten in almost two days.

"So she's a liar, a slut, and a fat pig too."

A voice caused Lux to pale and drop the piece of pizza she was eating, instinctively inching closer to Abby as Baze stood up.

Brynn moved in front of the table, Casey beside her. "He got suspended because of you. It's going to go on his permanent record. You know, he's never going to get into Columbia now, because you lied." Brynn's voice was filled with venom.

"I didn't lie." Lux mumbled as Abby wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey!" Baze's voice was filled with anger, and his eyes showed it as he starred down Brynn. "Back off now."

"Or what?" Brynn replied. "You'll hit me like you did my boyfriend. He didn't do anything wrong. Your slut of a daughter lied!" She directed at Lux.

Lux starred straight ahead, as if blocking out the world and it worried the adults. "Come on." Abby whispered, rubbing Lux's arm as she kept an arm around her shoulder and let her away from the table.

"Whore!" Casey yelled after her and Abby turned back, crossing the now silent restaurant quickly to stand in front of Baze, their expressions of pure hatred.

"Your boyfriend raped my niece." Abby spoke calmly but her tone was pure anger. "She's not a whore or a slut, she didn't lie, and you better keep your spoiled bratty little ass away from her or I will personally make your life a living hell."

Leaving the girls speechless, Abby grabbed Baze's shirt and pulled him out of the restaurant to where Lux stood robotically by the car.

Baze got in the driver's seat as Abby chose to sit in the back besides Lux. Lux starred out the window, her face pale, although she expressed no other emotions.

They pulled up outside of Cate's minutes later and Baze opened Lux's door for her to get out. Lux didn't move, not even flinching when Abby placed a hand on her back and led her inside, Baze following.

Cate emerged from her room at the sound of the front door, and was shocked to see the three, especially the condition they seemed to be in.

Lux walked past her and directly into the bathroom, despite all three adults calling after her. The shower started less than a second later and Cate stormed up to Baze and Abby furious. "What the hell happened?" She threw up her hands for emphasis.

"Brynn and Casey." Baze rubbed his head, unsure of what else to say or do. He was furious, and scared, and at a loss all at the same time.

Cate didn't need to hear more, her face turning to worry as she ran to the bathroom door. "Lux!" She banged on it hard, and upon hearing no response, opened it.

Lux sat curled up and sobbing on the shower floor, still fully dressed, and Cate's heart broke at the sight of her daughter.

She grabbed a towel and crossed the room, turning off the shower and wrapping the towel and her arms around Lux. Lux cried into her shoulder, exhausted. "I didn't lie." She sobbed and Cate nodded.

"I know, baby. I know."

Baze and Abby stood at the door, neither knowing what to do or how to help the broken teenager.


	8. Temptation

**A/N: Thank you for all the fantastic reviews! I am so so unbelievably excited for the next episode! Like I have literally watched the trailers and webclips so many times I can quote them word for word! And more Abby! Yay! I love Abby. Except for the whole she slept with Baze thing. And hopefully some tear-jerking Cate/Lux scenes because, let's face it, we need more hence the scenes in my stories :)**

**Oh, and thank you to ThePreRelease for reminding me Lux is a vegetarian! I completely forgot! But I can't be bothered going back and changing it so lets all just imagine it says vegetarian or margarita.**

**As always, enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 8- Temptation**

Lux had refused to talk to anyone after her freak out in the shower, and Cate, Baze and even Abby were at a loss as of what to do.

Lux lay on the couch, watching an old movie, though she was listening more to the conversation going on in the other room than she was to the movie.

"She needs to talk to someone." Abby was saying. "A professional. Someone more equipped that the two of you, even more so than me. Someone who specializes in these types of cases. _Rape_ cases. Or she'll just block it all out, or shut down, until eventually it all comes out at once."

"I have to agree with Abby." Cate sighed, squeezing the bridge of her nose and ignoring the small smirk Abby had on her face. "I'll talk to the doctor when I take her for her checkup tomorrow." Abby went to argue but Baze shot her a 'leave it' look.

"Okay." Abby sighed. "I'll call you soon. Bye Baze." Abby said goodbye to Cate and Baze before slowly walking into the living room to say goodbye to Lux.

Abby bent down beside the couch and smiled sadly at Lux. "If you need anything, you know where to reach me." Lux nodded and forced a quick smile. She liked this side of Abby, the caring side. "Take care, sweetie." Abby kissed Lux's forehead quickly before heading to her car.

Cate and Baze exchanged a glance before walking into the living room, hesitantly. They stood straight, their hands in the back pockets of their pants, as they smiled at their daughter nervously.

Lux sat up slowly, looking at them suspiciously. Finally, Baze came and lifted Lux's legs off of the couch, sitting down and placing them on his own lap. Cate smiled slightly at the two; everything seemed so natural. "What are we watching?" Baze asked gently.

Lux shrugged. "Casablanca. But Cate's blocking the view." She was calmer now, and figured there needed to be something to break the tension.

Cate smiled embarrassed and sat down in front of the middle of the couch, on the ground.

Lux was fast asleep by the time the movie finished and both parents couldn't help but fall in love with her more.

Cate sighed, stroking Lux's hair back from her face as Baze watched the two lovingly. It was true, Baze loved Cate. Cate felt the same way about Baze. They would always love each other, after all, they created a child together, but it was a matter of if they were in love with each other.

Cate slowly stood up, and Baze did the same, careful not to wake the teenager as he nodded at Lux. "Should we move her?"

Cate bit her lip, contemplating the options. Lux finally looked peaceful, but her body was in a painful position. Cate nodded, smiling tiredly at Baze. "Yeah, take her to my bed?" She suggested quietly.

Baze nodded, happy he didn't have to climb the stairs, and bent over, looping his arms underneath Lux to pick her up damsel style. He walked down the hall, surprised at how light she was, and carefully placed her on Cate's bed.

Both parents worked carefully to remove Lux's slippers and hoody, making her more comfortable before they sat on either side of her and tucked her in.

After a few minutes, Baze bent over and kissed Lux's head, holding the position as his eyes filled with tears. Cate looked shocked when Baze began to cry, and even though he was silently crying, it still freaked Cate out a little.

She stood up and walked over to Baze's side, placing a hand on his shoulder. Baze covered it with his own, his eyes not drifting from Lux.

Finally he composed himself and stood up embarrassed, both Cate and Baze quietly making their way out of the room and into the hallway.

"I-uh, should probably go." Cate reluctantly nodded as Baze stumbled over his words.

"You could stay here." Cate suddenly suggested and Baze looked confused. "You could sleep on the couch again, or you could take Lux's room. I know she'll want you here when she wakes up." She smiled a little. "Even if she doesn't admit it."

Baze too smiled. "You sure?"

Cate nodded quickly, not needing to give the idea any thought. Instead she handed Baze some clean sheets and led the way to the attic stairs. They stopped at the bottom, neither knowing what to say but both knowing something needed to be said.

"We'll get her through this, Cate." Baze finally offered and Cate nodded, tearing up.

She covered her mouth as tears dripped down her cheeks and Baze couldn't help himself as he wrapped his arms around Cate's shoulders and Cate leaned into his chest, her arms gripping his back.

They stood there as Cate's sobs subsided, and Baze instinctively placed a kiss to the top of her head. Cate pulled back, looking at him with a realization, whether it was a good one or a bad.

Within seconds their lips were locked and Cate's fingers were tangled in Baze's hair, both knowing it was wrong, but neither willing to pull away.

***smirks* :)**


	9. Crash This Train

**Chapter 9- Crash This Train**

Lux woke up slowly, taking in her surroundings. She had slept peacefully the entire night through and made a note to thank her parents for moving her. Reluctantly, she climbed out of Cate's bed and quickly made it to be polite. Despite the fact that Cate technically was her mother, she had still only known her for a few weeks and was still trying to get used to how she was meant to act around her.

Lux quietly crept down the hallway and looked around the house. Neither Cate nor Baze were anywhere to be seen, and although she could understand why Baze might not be there, she started to panic about Cate. After checking the rooms once more, Lux rushed up the attic stairs to her own room as a last resort. "Cate?"

A figure in the bed groaned a little and moved, sitting up. Cate elbowed Baze frustrated, and he too sat up, both finally noticing Lux when she spoke. "Seriously, Cate? I mean, really? Again?" Lux laughed dryly at her parents. "You would think you would wait at least a day after your fiancé left to jump in bed with another man, let alone the same one that ruined you engagement in the first place!" Her voice held pure anger although she spoke calmly.

Lux stalked across the room and grabbed a few pieces of clothing before glaring at them once more and walking back downstairs. She grabbed her phone and headed to the bathroom, locking herself in and ignoring the pleas coming from both Cate and Baze.

"_Lux? Hey, kid, everything okay?_

Lux smiled slightly at Ryan's voice, despite her anger and frustrated tears that were currently forming. "Yeah… uh… well, no- not really. Can you pick me up?"

Ryan hesitated and Lux mentally slapped herself, realizing he was at work and she was putting him in a difficult position. _"Of course."_ He finally answered. _"Just let me get someone to cover me. I'll be there in twenty minutes, okay?"_

Lux nodded. "Thanks, Ryan."

She hung up and showered quickly, getting dressed and waiting until she heard the doorbell before making her way back into the hallway. Cate was pacing and Baze was leaning against the opposite wall, neither of them hearing the doorbell.

"Lux, wait, we can explain-"

Lux ignored Cate's pleas, walking past them and to the door as they followed. Both were taken back when Lux threw open the door, and Ryan quickly threw a glance in Cate's direction before smiling at Lux. "You ready?"

"Uh, wait? What are you talking about? Where is she going?" Cate looked at Ryan before looking at Lux confused. "Where are you going?"

"School." Lux's voice wavered. "I'd rather be there than with the two of you."

Ryan placed a hand on Lux's shoulder as the two made their way to Ryan's car, getting in and driving away, as Cate and Baze stood shocked and ashamed.

"_Lux… it's me again. Please answer my calls-"_ Lux groaned as she listened to her voicemails, throwing her phone in her bag angrily.

Ryan looked at her side-ways, concerned. "Everything okay?"

Lux rolled her eyes and was about to reply sarcastically but stopped herself when she saw Ryan's genuine concern. "I don't know." She sighed.

Ryan let out a shaky breath, gripping the steering wheel. "He slept over again didn't he? _Baze._" He spat.

Lux gave him an apologetic look and shrugged, tired of lying. Ryan gritted his teeth and hit the steering wheel while Lux just watched him sympathetically.

"I didn't know until this morning, I swear." Lux offered after Ryan had calmed himself, and he nodded knowingly.

"It's okay." Ryan sighed and Lux knew it wasn't but she also knew Ryan clearly didn't want to talk about it.

They pulled up outside Westmonte, and Lux took and deep breath and looked at the building nervously, Ryan watching her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ryan asked, breaking the silence, the worry clear in his voice. "I can take the rest of the day off. We can hang out, go get something to eat, go to a movie, whatever."

Lux forced a nervous smile and nodded her head reluctantly. "Can I call you if it sucks?"

Ryan smiled, placing a hand on her arm. "Always, Lux." Lux knew he was talking about more than school today.

"Thanks for the ride." She smiled at him, and reached forward to give him a hug. Ryan hugged her back before reluctantly watching her get out of the car and slowly walk into the school.

"This is all your fault." Cate spoke coldly the second Lux and Ryan had driven off and she and Baze had recovered from their shock.

Baze laughed dryly. "My fault?! You kissed me first."

"I was weak." Cate sat down on the couch and began to list off excuses almost robotically. "Ryan was gone. And Lux… What are we going to do about her, Baze?" Cate's tone was different, begging.

Baze took a seat beside her, both lost in thought as they starred at their shoes. "You saw how she was last night. School's going to kill her."

Baze nodded, resting his chin on his hands. Neither knew what to do, or how to handle it. They didn't even know how to handle a child, let alone one who had been raped after meeting them.

Finally Baze stood up and took out his phone. "I'll call Math and tell him to keep an eye on her. You should go get ready incase she needs us."

Cate looked unsure but nodded and quickly left to head to get dressed.

Math spotted Lux by her locker the second he had hung up the phone with Baze. She looked pale and was physically shaking with fear, but there was a look on her face that Math didn't recognize, determination maybe?

"Lux?" He called out to her and she spun around in fear before forcing a smile.

"Hey Math."

Math let it slide that she had called him Math rather than addressing her correctly. He smiled at her. "What are you doing here? We didn't expect you back for a couple of weeks."

Lux nodded, looking back in her locker and grabbing her books. "Yeah. I-uh, I wanted to."

Math nodded understandably, trying to decide on the best way to handle the situation. Lux wasn't meant to be there until everything with Jones had been "sorted out". Math knew he had raped her, but the other teachers including the school board and PTA seemed to side with the popular, rich, quarterback rather than the former foster child of teenage parents.

"He's back at school, Lux. He was only suspended for a day." Math decided to just tell her the truth and frowned as she shivered at the mention of Jones. "The police and the school board ruled that there wasn't enough evidence and that it was a he-said-she-said case. I'm sorry, Lux. You might see him today if you stay."

Lux nodded and bit her lip, drawing blood. Her eyes filled with tears as she mentally debated her options. Stay home with parents she was furious at, or stay at school and see the person who violated her in the worst way possible?

"Lux?" Math's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and he smiled at her kindly.

Lux forced a half-hearted smile back, hesitantly before answering. "I can't afford to fall behind." The excuse sounded nothing like Lux or something Lux would say.

"Okay." Math reluctantly sighed. "I'll be in my classroom if you need me. Or if you just want to hang out, or have a break, come and find me okay."

Lux nodded and closed her locked, walking off slowly down the hallway to her first class. She took a shaky breath before pushing open the door, and was immediately welcomed with twenty seven identical glares, including that of the teacher. Coming back to first lesson English in which the teacher also substituted for the father of one of her rapist's teammates wasn't exactly Lux's smartest idea.

Lux slowly walked in, and mentally slapped herself for choosing a seat at the back of the room. Every student she walked past, including the ones she had never even talked to, glared at her and coughed some sort of insult or laughed as another was said.

Lux took a seat and set her books down, finding the courage to look up at the still shocked and angry teacher. "Uh-" He coughed. "As I was saying…"

Lux found it impossible to concentrate and by the end she was completely dissociated with reality, and had accumulated a nice collection of insulting notes which had been thrown at her over the period of the lesson.

Math was waiting in the hallway by the door and greeted her the second the lesson was finished. Lux, however, just walked past him. Her walk turned to a run as she ran past the glares and taunts, and she dropped her books as she turned into a sprint.

Lux ran until she could no longer run, finding herself on a bridge she had visited multiple times but had never really noticed before. She dropped to the ground sobbing hysterically, gripping her stomach as she bent over and emptied its contents.

Finally calming herself enough to stand, Lux pushed herself up from the ground. She felt nothing, and the numbness was the greatest feeling of release she had felt in a long time.

Lux leant against the stone railing, looking over into the water. It looked freezing, but that wasn't new for Portland. She had thought it in the past; when the foster homes were bad or she felt like there was no purpose; but it hadn't really occurred to her until now how simple it would be to just end it all.

"Lux."

Lux spun at the voice, feeling herself begin to choke as she recognized it immediately.

"Jones."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Yay! Lol but I promise to get another chapter up for both MLWSWY and Can't Go Back Now asap!**

**But on another note, holy crap Family Theapized was the greatest episode ever! I absolutely adore the Lux coming home scene and the Cate/Lux hug! And Ryan! I've already watched it 4 times and plan on watching it many more :)**

**Anyway, as always please enjoy and review!**


	10. Last Day On Earth

**A/N: I was in the most depressed mood ever while writing this so sorry if it's really angsty and dramatic. I also made Jones evil because frankly that's what all rapists are and he reminds me of mine.**

**Chapter 10- Last Day On Earth**

"Jones." Lux's voice wobbled and she took a few stumbles back, her eyes filling with tears as she crossed her across over herself protectively. It scared her how much fear he had instated in her, the constant dirty feeling, broken feeling.

Jones smirked, hands behind his back as he slowly took steps toward her, smiling a little more each time she flinched. "I didn't even ask them to do that for me. Everyone at school. I guess they just realized what a lying slut you are."

Lux squeezed her eyes shut, tears flowing down her cheeks as he reached his hand out to caress her hip. She wanted nothing more than to run away, but found herself unable to move, paralyzed.

"My dad made a deal with the police." He continued, holding her in place by her waist. "This... misunderstanding," He said, pausing to choose the right word. "isn't going on my record. I've got a clean slate."

He smirked, reaching up to stroke her face as Lux bit her lip to stop herself from full blown crying. "You, on the other hand, have to deal with everyone knowing that you're both a liar and a whore."

"You can take it all back, you know. Just tell people you lied." Her leaned close to her, whispering in her ear before kissing her cheek, causing Lux to gag. "No one believes you anyway."

Lux's phone rain, infuriating Jones. He grabbed her jeans causing Lux to scream, and reached into her back pocket to pull out her phone. He held it in front of her, teasing her as she read the caller ID and saw that it was Ryan. She sobbed, watching as Jones threw the phone over the railing, both of them watching as it hit the icy water.

"Guess you really do take after your parents. They were teenage sluts too." Lux looked up at him.

"They weren't sluts." She mumbled causing Jones to jerk her arm to make her look at him.

"What did you say?!"

She starred at him, suddenly only caring about protecting her parents. "They weren't sluts." She said loudly.

Jones looked furious, pushing Lux backwards so that she fell on the cement bridge. He went down with her, climbing on top of her and unbuttoning his jeans. "I'll show you what a slut is."

Fifteen minutes after school had let out, Ryan decided to call Cate. He had tried Lux multiple times, each time getting her voicemail.

He sighed, dialing the familiar number and listening to her pick up on the first ring. "Ryan? Is Lux with you?" She rushed.

Ryan stood up straight at the urgency in her voice. "No, I was just about to ask you the same thing. She was supposed to meet me after school."

"She's not there?" Ryan could practically hear Cate pacing. "Math said she left and that she was upset and apparently Jones is missing too but she didn't come home and she didn't call us and she's not picking up her phone. It just keeps going straight to voicemail, and I don't even know where to look." Cate choked with fear, her eyes filling with tears.

"Cate, you're rambling." Ryan felt himself panicking as he turned on his car and drove away from the school. "Has Baze checked the bar?"

"Yeah, yeah, he's out looking for her right now."

Ryan ran a hand through his short hair. "Okay... Uh, meet me at Memorial Park as soon as possible. If she's not at the bar, then she's probably there.

"Okay." Cate sounded confused but called Baze and did as he said. Seeing as Cate was closer to the park then Ryan had been, she arrived first.

Getting out of her car, she looked around. The park was relatively empty, with the exception of a few joggers. Lux was nowhere in sight and Cate felt tears on her cheeks as Ryan and Baze pulled up beside her.

"She here?" Baze asked. His tone seemed angry, but Cate knew it had nothing to do with Lux.

Cate shook her head, pushing her hair back as she hastily looked around the park. Ryan abandoned his anger at Cate, placing a hand on her back. Cate automatically moved into him, wrapping her arms around his back as he did the same, burring his face in her hair as comfort for both of them.

Baze looked on slightly jealous, before a scream tore their attention. "Lux!" Cate screamed, not knowing where it came from, but like in the hospital, knowing instinctively that it was her daughter.

Baze sprinted off in the direction of the scream, Ryan and Cate closely behind but all three froze for a second when they saw her.

Jones was on top of Lux, his knees digging into her inner thighs, and his hand pulling at her hair to keep her to the ground. Lux's pants were ripped down, but none of the three parents could tell if Jones was exposed to.

Cate gripped her chest, frozen in place while Baze and Ryan quickly recovered, sprinting faster than ever to the two teenagers. Baze grabbed Jones' top, yanking him off of Lux as if he was as light as a feather and earning a scream from Lux.

She grabbed at her jeans, pulling them over herself and huddling up against the railing looking on terrified. Baze was uncontrollably hitting Jones, and no one made any movement to stop him.

Ryan moved closer to Lux, smiling at her reassuringly. "Lux." He spoke softly, holding out his hand to her. "It's okay. It's over."

Lux shook her head and pushed herself further up against the wall. Ryan turned to Cate who was still frozen and watching the scene. "Cate!"

She tore herself out of her daze and looked at Ryan confused, as if she had just been imagining everything. Ryan yelled for her again, and Cate rushed over, squatting down beside Ryan and looking at Lux, neither knowing what to do.

Ryan stood up to tear Baze and Jones apart. "I said if you ever came near her again, you were a dead man!"

Ryan grabbed Baze's arm and reluctantly Baze backed away leaving a bloodied and bashed Jones barely standing. "The bitch was asking for it." Jones spat out a mouthful of blood and a tooth.

Ryan turned to him, and punched him once, sending him to the ground, both Ryan and Baze starring at him, as if daring him to move.

"Lux." Cate whispered, knowing Lux was dissociating herself from the scene. "Lux, I need you to look at me, okay, baby? Just concentrate on me okay? Only me."

Slowly Lux started to follow what Cate was saying, finally looking up at her. Cate felt her heart break even more. Lux was broken, completely broken, and she looked like another person leaving Cate to wonder if she could ever get back from this.

"Lux?!" Cate screamed as Lux's eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out. Cate gathered her in her arms, resting her chin against Lux's head.

Ryan came over when Cate screamed, silently asking Cate if he could pick her up. Cate kissed her head and scrambled out from under her, watching as Ryan easily picked Lux up and rushed her to Cate's car. "Get her to a hospital."

"Wait, Ryan! What about you? Baze?" Cate sat in the driver's seat, Lux sprawled across the backseat.

Baze still stood over Jones, and Ryan was slowly making his way back to them. "We'll take care of him."

Ryan's words seemed so different, so calm and yet so angry at the same time, but Cate couldn't think of anything else than getting Lux safe.

A/N: I don't know if I'm really happy with this chapter but I figured I should make it at least a little bit more like the movie/book so Jones is basically going to die and no one knows if it was Baze, Ryan or someone else who did it. Sorry again about the angst


	11. Over And Out

**Chapter 11- Over And Out**

Cate sped through the traffic making it to the hospital in record time. She glanced at Lux quickly before parking in front of the entrance, jumping out of the car and running inside to get help.

Cate ran back out a second later, a few doctors and nurses following. They picked up Lux and placed her on the awaiting gurney, pushing her back inside. Cate ran along beside the gurney, her hand gripping Lux's limp one tightly.

"What's her name?" One of the nurses asked as they pushed Lux inside.

Cate pushed back her hair, sniffling. "Lux. Lux Bazile."

Doctor Sampson looked at Cate as she joined the group, surprised. "What happened?" She asked and Cate shook her head.

"I don't know, she just passed out and she won't wake up!" Cate said desperately, the fear evident in her voice.

The doctors took over and a nurse stopped Cate as they continued to push Lux through the emergency room doors. "I'm sorry, ma'am. You'll have to wait here."

"No, wait, that's my daughter!" Cate called desperately, watching Lux disappear down the corridor.

"If you'll just have a seat and fill in these forms, I'll have a doctor come and talk to you."

Cate wanted to hit the nurse but did as she said, shakily walking into the waiting room and taking a seat, dialing Ryan's number.

Ryan and Baze arrived at the hospital an hour later, finding Cate still in the waiting room.

Cate spotted them instantly, jumping out of her sheet and running into Ryan's arms. He stood still for a second, but eventually wrapped his arms around Cate as she sobbed into his chest.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Baze stood by, watching the two. Normally he would be jealous, but all he could think about was Lux.

Cate sniffled. "I don't know. They took her back and they won't let me see her."

"Okay." Ryan finally spoke, pulling away. "I'm going to try and get some information." To be honest, he simply couldn't be around Cate and Baze right now, even if his main concern was Lux.

"I'm looking for a patient." Ryan spoke to the clerk behind the desk. It was a different one than the one that had been there when Lux was first there, and for that, Ryan was relieved.

"Name?" The clerk asked, turning his attention to the computer screen in front of him, ready to type.

"Lux Bazile." Ryan sighed slightly at Baze's last name.

The clerk typed before looking up at him. "Relationship?"

"I'm her step-dad."

"Where's my mom?" Lux whispered as she looked around the room. She had regained consciousness a few minutes earlier and had been met with Doctor Sampson's awaiting gaze.

"She's out in the waiting room." Doctor Sampson smiled reassuringly. "But first I'd like to talk a bit about you. Could you tell me what happened tonight, Lux?"

Lux shrugged. "I just got a little tired." She mumbled, playing with the blanket of the uncomfortable bed.

Doctor Sampson sighed. "Lux, were you raped again?"

"No." Lux shook her head, convincing herself. "No. He tried, but he didn't…"

Doctor Sampson nodded, writing something down in Lux's chart. "Okay." She smiled reassuringly. "How long has it been since you last ate?"

Lux thought back, having to mentally rack her mind to remember. "I, uh- yesterday, I think?" It was more of a question than an answer.

Again, Doctor Sampson wrote the answer down. "What about sleep? When was the last time you slept?"

"Uh, last night."

"Uh huh." Doctor Sampson spoke as she wrote. "And did you experience any trouble sleeping? Insomnia? Nightmares?" Lux shook her head no, but they both knew she was lying. "Okay, Lux, how have you been feeling lately?"

"You mean, since the…" Lux trailed off, unable to say the words.

Doctor Sampson smiled at her sympathetically. "Just in general." She shrugged.

Lux shrugged, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "Tired. Really tired." She whispered, her voice catching.

Doctor Sampson smiled at her sadly and stood up. "Okay. I think it'd be a good idea if we kept you in here. At least for tonight to make sure you're okay."

Lux was about to protest but Doctor Sampson walked towards the door. "I'll send your parents in." She smiled once more before leaving.

Cate sat next to Baze, her hand gripping his as they both sat obvious to the world, lost in their own thoughts. Ryan sat in a chair nearby, starring at the two. Despite his concern for Lux, he couldn't help but be angry at the two of them.

The three stood up on sync however, forgetting what they were thinking about, as Doctor Sampson entered the waiting room. "Lux Bazile?"

Cate was in front of her first, Baze and Ryan close behind. "How is she? Is she okay?"

"Physically, everything seems to check out. But I'm concerned that Lux may be suffering from exhaustion."

Baze looked confused while Cate leaned closer to Ryan. "Wait. So you're saying she's tired? That's why she passed out?"

Cate hit him in the chest as a signal for him to shut up and turned to the doctor. "Where is she? Can I see her?"

Doctor Sampson smiled sympathetically at Cate and nodded. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to her."

"Lux!" Cate and Baze rushed into the room, Ryan following close behind. Cate instantly wrapped her arms around Lux, holding her tightly while Lux simply sat there, starring off into space.

Eventually Lux shrunk away in Cate's embrace and Cate reluctantly pulled back. "How are you feeling?" Cate spoke softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking Lux's hand.

Lux pulled her hand out of Cate's, looking away from her. "Fine."

"Lux..." Cate sighed, looking between Baze and Ryan for help.

Ryan shifted to the other side of the bed, and Lux looked up at him, smiling half-heartedly when he smiled at her. "How are you feeling, kiddo?"

Lux shrugged in response and Ryan nodded understandably, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Cate and Baze looked at the two, hurt, but were interrupted when Cate's phone rang. She sniffled back her tears, answering it. "Hello?" Cate's expression changed and she looked between Baze and Ryan shocked, before looking at Lux. "Thank you."

Cate hung up her phone, unsure of what to say to the group. "Uh... Jones is dead. The police just found his body."


	12. Do You Realize

**Chapter 12- Do You Realize**

Lux awoke to silence, the heart monitor being the only sound in the room. Baze and Ryan were asleep in their chairs, Baze in the corner with Ryan by her side. Cate sat on her other side, her head resting on Lux's bed but she was still wide awake, staring intently at Lux through her red, puffy eyes.

Cate smiled gently and sat up slowly when Lux began to move. "Hi." She whispered.

"Hey." Lux whispered in response, looking down when Cate gently took her hand, but not pulling away. "I'm sorry for running." Lux finally whispered.

Cate shook her head, forcing a smile. "Lux, it's okay. I get it. You have nothing to apologize for."

Once again, silence over came the room, but neither Cate nor Lux seemed to know how to break it. "Do you want to talk about it?" Cate asked gently and Lux shook her head halfway through the question.

"Can you just tell me one thing?" Cate smiled and nodded as Lux continued to fiddle with her blanket. "Did they- I mean, how did he die?"

Before Cate could answer, the door was thrown open and the original doctor from the night Lux was first admitted stalked in, two uniformed police officers following.

Lux jumped and Cate gripped her hand tightly for reassurance while Baze and Ryan woke instantly. "Nathaniel Bazile and Ryan Thomas?" One of the officers asked as they each made their way to Baze and Ryan.

"That's us." Baze answered, confused.

One of the cops grabbed Baze's shoulder. "Place both hands behind your heads."

"Wait. What? You're arresting us?" Ryan asked angrily as he did what was asked. "On what charge?"

The police handcuffed both of the men, Lux and Cate looking on speechless though Cate had moved to sit beside Lux. "Nathaniel Bazile and Ryan Thomas, you're under arrest for the assault, battery and murder of Peter Jones. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you."

The police continued to read Baze and Ryan their Miranda rights as they led them out of the room. Cate and Lux jumped up a second later, following them. "Wait, no, you've got it wrong. They didn't kill anyone." Cate pleaded through tears, blocking their path, her hands on Ryan's chest.

"Cate, call the station and get a lawyer." Cate looked at Ryan shocked, but unable to read him. He was calm, but clearly scared.

"Ma'am, move aside please." The police officer leading Ryan moved Cate out of the way and led them out to the police car.

"But you've got it wrong! Wait! They didn't kill anyone!" Cate screamed after them as they drove off.

"Cate?" Cate turned around crying, running a shaking hand through her hair. She walked towards Lux, running a hand down her arm and taking Lux's hand.

Cate pulled Lux closer to her, wrapping an arm around her, afraid at how pale she was. "Come on." Cate whispered, leading Lux back towards the entrance, past the growing amount of on-lookers.

Lux looked at her shocked before pulling away and starring at her. "What about Baze? And Ryan?"

Cate sighed, not knowing what to do. "I-I don't know, Lux. I'll call Alice and get her to take care of it until I can get to the station. Come on," Again, Cate attempted to grab Lux's arm. "Let's get you back to bed."

"No, Cate, we can't just leave them. They didn't do anything!" She dropped to the ground, crying. Cate stood in shock, closing her eyes and putting a hand to her forehead as she sobbed. "This is all my fault!"

Lux's self-blame tore Cate back to reality and she dropped to the wet ground beside Lux, grabbing her shoulders gently and pushing her hair behind her ears. Cate lifted Lux's head, forcing the teenager to make eye contact as she shook her head. "No. No, Lux listen to me, okay? None of this is your fault, okay? None of it, baby. Not this, not what happened to you, nothing."

Lux continued to cry, hunching over and shaking her head furiously. "It is! It's my fault it happened! It's my fault they killed him!" She stood up furiously, tearing herself away from Cate.

Cate stood up with her, trying to reach out to Lux. "Lux! Lux, baby, you need to listen to me, okay? _None _of this is your fault. None of it. Ryan and Baze, they didn't kill anyone. It's going to be okay."

"You don't know that." Lux cried. "You can't know that."

Cate looked around panicking. She had no idea how to handle this, how to convince Lux otherwise. She froze when she saw a few doctors and nurses running out from the building, securities guards among them. Before Cate could react, Lux had a sedative injected into her arm and slowly began to calm down, dropping to the ground and passing out.

Cate, on instinct, screamed and was by Lux's side in seconds, cradling her head as she kissed her forehead and glared at the doctors through tears.

Eventually, the doctors managed to wean Lux out of Cate's arm, though Cate wouldn't drift more than a few feet away from her.

They settled her back in bed, and once again, Cate was left alone. Cate grabbed her phone and curled up on the chair beside Lux's bed, crying as she watched her sleep. Finally calming herself, Cate called Alice to get her to take care of the lawyers before calling Abby and asking her to come watch Lux for a little while.

Math and Jamie were also informed, and Cate drew in a deep breath before dialing the final number.

"_Hello?_"

"Mr. Bazile? It's Cate. Cate Cassidy."

**A/N: Sorry it's not my best update but I promise it'll get better if you just stick with me! :)**


	13. Here We Go

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Blame it on SOS (which I'm still annoyed we didn't win!) but I promise I'll update all of my stories as soon as I can! And sorry this chapter's not great but I just had to break through my writer's block so it'll get better I promise! Please review :)**

**Chapter 13- Here We Go**

Cate rushed through the police precinct as she followed a detective, her mind only set on getting back to Lux, preferably with both Baze and Ryan. She had assured Lux that they didn't kill anyone, but to be perfectly honest, she wasn't so sure herself. She knew they would never intentionally kill anyone, but she also knew both of them happened to get carried away, and that they would do anything to protect Lux.

"Have a seat, ma'am." The detective said as he lead her into a small interview room.

Cate did as she was told, watching as he turned on a tape recorder and wrote a few notes on a note pad. "Please state your name and occupation for the record."

"Catherine Cassidy. Radio host."

The detective nodded, writing as she spoke. "Miss Cassidy, what was your relationship to Peter Jones?"

Cate subconsciously clenched her fists at the name, looking up. "He raped my daughter."

The detective didn't respond but wrote something down nonetheless. "It says here your daughter is Lux Cassidy. Is that correct?" Cate nodded and the detective continued. "Miss Cassidy, could you tell me in your own words what happened yesterday afternoon?"

Cate bit her lip as if deciding what to say before rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Uh, I got a call-"

"Who was the call from?" The detective asked as he wrote things down.

"My fiancé. Ryan Thomas... But I got a call before that from one of my daughter's teachers saying she had left school."

The detective looked up at the mention of Ryan but nodded for her to continue. "Uh... Ryan, he, uh, told me to meet him at a park. He said that Lux liked to go there to think, and when we couldn't find her anywhere else..."

"Who's we?" The detective asked.

"Her father and I. Nathaniel Bazile. But we were at separate places so we didn't drive together." She paused. "She was there." Her voice was thick with tears. "And _he_ was there too."

"Who is 'he'?" The detective asked for confirmation.

Cate's voice shook, her chin quivering. "Peter Jones."

The detective looked up at Cate and nodded sympathetically, smiling slightly. "What happened then?"

"He was raping her. Again. And she was screaming and crying and I froze." Cate covered her face with her hands, drawing in a deep breath before looking back at the detective and continuing. "The next thing I remember, I was driving to the hospital and Lux was passed out in the backseat."

The detective nodded. "Where were Mr. Bazile and Mr. Thomas?"

"They stayed at the park then came to the hospital later."

Again, he nodded. "Peter Jones was still at the park with Mr. Bazile and Mr. Thomas when you left?"

Cate nodded hesitantly. "Yeah."

The detective finished writing before standing up and showing Cate the door. "Thank you, Miss Cassidy."

Cate left the room and spotted Mr. Bazile immediately on the other side of the precinct, crossing the room as he stood up. "Mr. Bazile." Cate greeted tiredly, smiling half-heartedly.

Mr. Bazile nodded hello as Cate made her way over to him. "How's Lux?"

Cate shrugged, feeling the overwhelming urge to cry again as she had had every time someone had mentioned Lux over the last week. "She's been better."

Mr. Bazile nodded. "You should get back to her. I'll take care of my son."

Cate wanted nothing more than to leave, but she knew she couldn't go back to Lux without her dad and Ryan. "Ryan's here too."

"Cate!" On cue, Ryan came walking over to her, and Cate's eyes filled with tears as she rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Ryan nodded and Cate pulled back a few seconds later, Mr. Bazile walking over. "What happened?"

"They don't have anything to hold me on." He stepped back from Cate and looked at Mr. Bazile. "They shouldn't have anything to hold Baze on either."

Mr. Bazile nodded thanks, walking past them and over to the desk. Cate turned to Ryan, moving closer and attempting to make contact. Ryan, however, just backed away as he looked at her, both of their eyes portraying the same amount of hurt.

"Ryan..." Again Cate tried to reach out to him.

Ryan backed away further, holding his arms up tiredly in defeat. "Tell Lux I'll call her later."

"Ryan."

Ryan turned away from her, walking towards the exit. "Goodbye, Cate."

Cate bit her lip, stopping herself from breaking down once again in public. Finally she composed herself and walked over to where Mr. Bazile was still talking with the detective.

Cate couldn't process anything, but after a few minutes the detective gave an order and Baze came out of an interview room, the lawyer Mr. Bazile had hired in tow.

He smiled slightly when he spotted her, and Cate couldn't stop her tears as she threw herself into his arms. "It's okay." Baze comforted, holding Cate as she broke down. "It's okay."

After a while, Baze pulled back, cupping the side of Cate's face and smiling tiredly but reassuringly. "Let's get back to Lux."

Cate nodded, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Mr. Bazile followed, the three stopping when they reached the car park.

"Thanks, dad." Baze finally broke the silence.

Mr. Bazile nodded, pausing. "You should call your mother. She's been worried." He said, not knowing what else to say before he walked off.

Cate looked at Baze concerned, but he avoided eye contact, placed a hand on Cate's back and led her to his car.

The drive to the hospital was uncomfortably silent, and Cate couldn't help but be relieved as they pulled to a stop in the hospital car park, quickly walking inside.

"Lux." Cate sighed relieved as they walked into Lux's room, wrapping her in a hug. Lux didn't hug her back, but didn't pull away either.

Cate pulled away after a few minutes, brushing Lux's hair back from her face and smiling reassuringly. "How are you feeling?"

Lux didn't reply and Cate turned to Abby, smiling at her thankfully. "Hey, Abby."

"Hey." Abby smiled back concerned, both women turning their attention to Lux when she threw off her bed covers and shakily climbed out of the bed.

Baze stopped in the threshold of the room, watching as Lux slowly approached him. Finally she threw herself into his arms, gripping his back tightly. "Dad." She whispered, relieved tears beginning to spill down her cheeks.


	14. City Of Black And White

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews people! You guys are amazing! And I've finally gotten over my writer's block. Kind of a boring chapter, but enjoy and please review nonetheless :)**

**Chapter 14- City Of Black And White**

Cate and Baze followed Lux as the teenager slowly walked into the house, flinching in pain as she carefully sat down on the couch.

"Do you want anything?" Cate asked, breaking the silence as she and Baze stood back, neither knowing what to do.

Lux shook her head, watching her parents. Cate went into the kitchen, opening the fridge and cupboards before returning seconds later. "There's no food in the house. I'm going to go shopping. Are you going to be okay?" Cate looked at both Baze and Lux.

Lux nodded, grabbing a pillow and holding it in her lap as Cate kissed her cheek and rushed out of the house, her car starting seconds later.

Lux looked up at Baze, both thinking the same thing. They knew Cate needed to get away, and frankly, they couldn't blame her. Baze nodded to the couch, asking Lux for permission to sit. She smiled slightly, nodding.

"Can I ask you something?" Lux whispered, not looking at Baze. "Did you kill him?"

Baze looked at her, not sure what to say. It was a simple yes or no answer, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to respond. Instead, Baze reached over and placed a hand on Lux's knee, silence overcoming them.

Lux was asleep on the couch by the time Cate got back, and Baze covered her with a blanket before going out to help Cate.

Cate sat in the driver's seat, gripping the wheel of her car. Baze walked around and opened her door, concerned, but Cate wiped away her tears embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Cate..."

Cate forced a smile, grabbing her bag and walking around to the boot where she started to grab a few of the grocery bags.

"Cate." Baze tried again, placing a hand on Cate's shoulder.

Cate dropped the bag she was holding at the touch, instantly bending down to pick up the loose items. "Dammit!"

"Hey..." Baze bent down with her, taking the items out of her hands and forcing Cate to look at her. "It's okay."

Cate shook her head no, running a hand through her hair as her eyes once again glassed over. "No. It's not." She paused. "I can't do this Baze. I don't know _how_ to do this."

"Cate..."

Cate shook her head. "No. It's not fair. We just got her back, and now... She's pushing me away."

Baze looked at her, not knowing what to say, but knowing Cate was right. Finally he stood up and held out his hand, pulling Cate to her feet.

He handed her a bag and took the other two himself, walking back inside slowly. Cate placed the bag on the table before walking over to the couch and squatting down in front of Lux. She smiled slightly, brushing back a piece of Lux's hair, happy to see her daughter finally sleeping peacefully.

"Do you mind if I hang around tonight?" Baze asked as he and Cate packed away the groceries.

Cate shrugged, looking at him tiredly. "Feel free. Lux is more likely to talk to you anyway."

"Cate, she's closing herself off from everyone. It's not just you."

Cate stopped what she was doing. "Yeah, well, apparently I'm just the main one."

"Just give her time, Cate."

Lux choose that moment to enter the room, taking a seat at the table. "Talking about me again?"

She wasn't really expecting an answer, and neither Cate nor Baze made any movement to give her one.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Cate asked gently after a few minutes.

Lux shrugged. "I'm not really hungry."

"You've got to eat something..."

Lux rolled her eyes, standing up. "Look, Cate, just back off, okay? I said I'm not hungry."

With that, Lux left the room, walking slowly up to her room and laying down on her bed. Cate turned to Baze, raising an eyebrow. "And you still say she's not only pushing me away?"

"Cate..."

There was nothing Baze could say, and both of them knew that, so he put his hand on her shoulder, watching Cate concerned as she took a moment.

They eventually decided on pizza; it was quick and easy and they knew what to order in case Lux happened to get hungry after all. Lux, however, stayed in her room despite the constant pleas from her parents.

"Hey." Cate smiled tiredly, knocking on the stairs and waiting for a reply before entering the attic. "Can I come in?"

Lux shrugged, nodding slightly, and Cate made her way over to the bed, sitting on the end and handing Lux a plate. "You don't have to eat it. It's just in case you get hungry."

Lux nodded, immediately putting the plate of pizza on the bedside table. After a few minutes of silence, Lux looked questionably at Cate. "Can I help you with anything else?" Her tone was almost sarcastic. "I'm kind of tired."

"Oh, okay." Cate stood up, hesitating at the end of the bed as Lux turned off her bedside lamp and rolled over in the bed.

"Well... Goodnight." Lux said, noticing Cate had no intention of moving.

Cate looked surprised but nodded. "Oh... okay... goodnight."

Cate looked at her once more before slowly walking back down the stairs and into the lounge room where Baze was waiting. "She okay?"

"She's fine." Cate nodded. "I think we spoke a total of ten words to each other."

Baze shifted on the couch, making room for Cate to sit down as he looked at her sympathetically. "It'll get better. Just give it time."

"God, I wish everybody would quit telling me that. 'Give her time, give it time'." She squeezed the bridge of her nose tiredly. "No one ever tells me how much time. I mean, how much time do you need to get over a rape?"

Baze placed a hand on Cate's back, rubbing it comfortingly, not knowing what to say. "I don't know, Cate."

Cate nodded, resting her head in her hands before looking up at Baze, a realization flowing through her.

"You killed him, didn't you?" Baze didn't answer causing Cate to nod, tears filling her eyes. "I just need to know... was it you or Ryan?"

Baze looked at her sincerely, not knowing how to answer. "I don't know."


	15. How Can You Be Sure

**A/N: Happy Birthday Britt Robertson!**

**Chapter 15- How Can You Be Sure**

Over the two days since Lux had been home, the family successfully managed to avoid each other almost constantly. Cate had spent the days making up excuses to spend as much time away from the house as she could, while Baze had done the opposite. Lux had rotated between her bedroom and the shower, only really talking to Ryan who had visited her whenever he was certain Cate wasn't going to be there.

Lux sat on the lounge, starring out of the window, not really thinking about anything. Cate was grocery shopping once again, and Baze had headed to the loft for a couple of hours to get a change of clothes.

Lux sat up slowly, watching as a teenage boy across the street walked to his car, parents following. He was dressed in a black suit, as was his father, and his mother wore a black dress. Lux froze, instantly realizing where they were headed.

It had been five days since Jones had died, and Lux had read in the paper that his funeral was today.

Lux didn't think as she stood up, walking over to the door and throwing on a coat and shoes before walking out of the house and down the street.

She didn't know what she was doing, but before she knew it, Lux stood in the back of the large crowd, watching as Jones' coffin was lowered into the ground.

She had no idea how long she was standing there, and didn't really take in the fact that everyone around her was leaving, but suddenly she found her vision of the grave was blocked, and Lux looked up, taking in the faces of David and Margaret Jones, Bryn Bakowski and her parents.

They stood starring at each other before Jones' father finally broke the silence. "You're not welcome here." His voice held so much anger, and yet it was so broken at the same time.

Lux nodded, folding her arms across her chest protectively as her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry about your son." She finally whispered.

Mrs. Jones stifled a sob, leaning heavily on her husband as he lead her away. Bryn turned to her parents, signaling for them to follow too. Reluctantly they agreed, leaving Lux alone with Bryn.

"Why did you even come?" Like Mr. Jones, her voice was broken. "It's your fault he's dead." She paused, starring at Lux through her red-rimmed eyes. "Why did you have to lie?"

Lux looked away, wrapping her arms around herself tighter. "He raped me."

"Cut the crap, Lux!" Bryn shouted, throwing her arms up. "He's dead. It doesn't matter anymore. Everyone knows that you were asking for it that night."

Lux began to cry silently, starring at the ground and frowning as if she was trying to remember. "I said no." She shook her head furiously. "I told him to stop and he didn't."

"My God, Lux! You were literally half naked and on top of him downstairs! Why else would you lead him to a bedroom if you didn't want to sleep with him."

"No..." Again, Lux shook her head. "He _raped_ me."

Bryn froze, starring at her, not knowing what else to say. "He didn't rape you, Lux. He cheated on me and he slept with you. But he didn't rape you."

Lux stood still, starring at the grave, as Bryn walked past her and joined her parents. Finally, she bent down shakily and picked up a loose white rose, throwing it into the grave.

Lux had no idea how long she sat by the grave, but before she knew it, it was dark and she realized that it was close to eight pm.

Slowly she stood up and made her way back home, groaning when she saw both Baze and Ryan's cars were there, and could clearly see Cate pacing inside.

Lux walked to the door and opened it slowly, walking inside and taking off her coat and shoes.

"Lux!" Cate had her arms wrapped around Lux seconds later, hugging her tightly. "Where the hell were you?"

Lux pulled away, folding her arms across her chest protectively. "I went to the funeral."

Cate, Baze and Ryan looked up simultaneously, all shocked. "Excuse me?" Cate asked, her voice holding a tiny bit of anger.

"You heard me." Lux pushed past Cate and made her way to the stairs only to be stopped by Baze.

"What is going on with you, Lux?" Baze blocked Lux as she once again tried to make her way up the stairs. "Talk to us."

Lux stopped moving, wrapping her arms around herself and looking to the ground to avoid the concerned gazes of her parents. "I can't talk to you." She whispered, her voice thick with tears.

"Why, Lux?" Cate asked gently, moving closer to her while Baze and Ryan backed away a little. "We just want to help you."

"I know you do! But you can't!" Lux bit her lip, looking up at Cate through tears. "You can't help me. You can't fix this. He's dead, and I just- I have to learn to live with that."

"Lux..."

Ryan stepped forward, looking at Lux confused. "He raped you, Lux. Why do you care that he's dead?"

"Because..." Lux stopped herself, shaking her head as she looked away again, crying silently.

Baze and Ryan exchanged a glance, both thinking the same thing, while Cate watched Lux. "Lux," Baze started cautiously. "Did Jones' rape you at that party?"

"Yes!" Lux answered without a thought, and that didn't go unnoticed by the adults.

Ryan and Baze stepped closer, Ryan speaking up this time. "So he physically forced himself onto you without consent?"

"You saw him!" Lux cried, gripping her arms across herself tighter.

Cate sighed, stepping closer to Lux and reaching out to try and grasp Lux's hand. "The first time Lux."

Lux bit her lip, physically shaking as she avoided eye contact.

"Lux..." Cate whispered in disbelief when Lux didn't answer.

Lux looked up at her, crying. "I don't remember, okay?!"

All three looked at her in disbelief, no one knowing what to say.

"We were drinking, and we started playing strip poker. Everyone was getting so caught up with it..." Lux paused, choking on a sob. "You called." She turned to Cate, her eyes begging for forgiveness. "You called, and I was still mad, and Jones saw that so he offered to take me upstairs. And I agreed." She covered her mouth, crying. "We started talking, and before I knew it, we were on the bed and we were making out."

Lux moved closer to Cate and Cate reached out to grip her hand, not caring that Baze and Ryan were still standing by in shock. "He started to go further, and I went along with it at first. But then he started to... feel me." She shuddered, remembering. "And I told him to stop. I _begged_ him. He wouldn't stop." Lux began to sob. "He wouldn't stop."

Cate's brow frowned and she tried to keep herself from crumbling as she wrapped her arms around Lux, holding her tightly. "Shh... it's okay. You're okay now. I'm here. You're okay..."

Cate looked at Baze and Ryan over Lux's shoulder, no one knowing what to say as they watched their daughter finally break down.


	16. Lovers Without Love

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I broke my arm and it's so painful to type so it's taking me a little longer than usual. But I'm working as hard as I can to get new updates up coz you guys are amazing and deserve them! Please review :)**

**Chapter 16- Lovers Without Love**

The family had moved to the couch after Lux's had finally calmed down a little. Cate was sitting on one end, with Lux's head on her chest. Lux was still a little shaken, but Cate's soothing motion of running her fingers through the blonde hair was keeping her grounded. Baze sat fast asleep on the other end of the couch, though he had only just drifted off. Lux had begged Ryan to stay, and despite his reluctance, Ryan currently sat in a car nearby, staring at the TV screen.

Baze had chosen the movie, not sure what Lux wanted to watch, but sure that she liked horror movies. Lux had smirked when _The Hills Have Eyes 2_, amused that even Cate was willing to watch a movie she absolutely hated if it meant Lux was more comfortable.

Both Lux and Cate tensed as the next scene came on. It was quick, too quick for Cate or Ryan to stop it, and Lux lay physically shaking, unable to tear her eyes away as the character Missy lay crying while the mutant raped her.

Ryan stood up quickly and turned off the TV, the noise waking Baze, as Cate shifted so she could see Lux's face. Lux paled and sat starring for a few seconds before composing herself and pasting on a smile.

"Thanks." She smiled at Ryan, sitting up before smiling reassuringly at Cate and Baze. "Uh, so, what do we think of pizza?"

Cate smiled at her concerned but nodded and stood up. "Sure. I'll order in."

"Actually," Ryan stood up too, looking at Cate. "Maybe Lux and Baze could go and get it?" He asked, looking between Lux and Baze questionably. "We should talk."

Lux smiled and grabbed Baze by the arm, pulling him towards the front door. "We'll be back later."

"So..." Cate started nervously, looking at Ryan.

Ryan nodded. "We should talk."

Baze and Lux pulled up outside of the pizza bar, and Lux shrunk a little into the seat when she noticed a group of teenagers looking at her judgingly.

"Just ignore them." Baze clearly noticed too.

Lux rolled her eyes, lifting her hood over her head to cover her eyes. "It's hard to ignore people when they think you're a freak."

"Hey," Baze smiled gently, lifting Lux's hood up so he could properly see her face. "It's going to be okay. Okay?" Lux nodded and smiled slightly. "You want to come in?" He nodded towards the pizza parlor.

Lux hesitantly nodded as Baze walked around to open her door. He wrapped an arm around her, leading her inside.

They ordered quickly and stood around waiting, Baze trying to keep Lux distracted by random and meaningless conversation while Lux looked around subconsciously.

A girl sitting at a table with her parents stood up when Lux and Baze entered the restaurant. Her parents watched her confused as she made her way over to Lux and Baze.

"Lux Cassidy, right?" She asked quietly, biting her lip nervously.

Lux nodded slowly, turning between Baze and the girl. "Yeah?"

"Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt." She smiled nervously, holding out her hand. "I'm Sara. Sara Jamison. I used to go to Westmonte."

"Okay..." Lux looked confused but shook Sara's hand.

Sara blushed slightly, looking down. "Um... You were to one who pressed charges against Peter Jones, right?" Her voice wavered as she said Jones' name. "You're the reason he's dead?"

Lux nodded slowly, paling slightly but she didn't answer, instead signaling for Sara to continue.

"Thank you." Sara whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

Lux knew immediately. The way Sara held herself, the broken look in the back of her eyes, it was all clear. She hadn't been Jones' only victim. Lux didn't hesitate before wrapping her arms around the other teenager, Sara gripping her back tightly as Baze, and Sara's parents who had made their way over, looked on confused.

After a few minutes, they pulled back and looked at their parents. Sara smiled at Lux once more before leading her parents away, and Lux turned to Baze who raised an eyebrow questionably.

Lux smiled, her heart finally behind the happy emotion. The pizzas came on cue and Baze grabbed them, wrapping an arm around Lux's shoulders and leading her out to the car.

"Ryan..." Cate started as they both took a seat. "I am so sorry-"

Ryan shock his head, laughing dryly. "Stop apologizing, Cate. All you ever do is apologize."

"Well what else am I meant to do to try and fix this. Sleeping with Baze... it was stupid and it meant nothing-"

Ryan sighed, rubbing his forehead stressed. "God, I don't understand you Cate! I was going to forgive you for the first time, then you just go and do it again. It clearly meant _something_, Cate."

"Ryan..." Cate's eyes filled with tears and she looked at Ryan pleadingly, gripping his arms. "No, Ryan, I love _you_! I'm committed to _you_! I want to be a family with _you_! Baze is just- he doesn't matter, okay? He said it himself. The only thing that matters between him and I is Lux." She shook her head, not thinking as she continued. "Even if I did feel something for him, it wouldn't matter-"

Ryan's heart broke as Cate realized what she had said. She covered her mouth, silent tears running down both of their faces. Finally, Ryan reached forward and kissed her forehead which only made the both of them cry harder.

"I love you, Cate." Ryan voice was calm, and yet full of pain. "But I can't do this anymore."

With those final words, Ryan was gone. Cate stood numbly, not even processing when the door opened and Baze and Lux came back in.

"Cate?" Lux called out when Cate kept her back to them. Finally she turned around to face them, Lux and Baze frowning confused. "What happened? Where's Ryan?"

Cate's lip shook and she starred ahead. "He left."

Lux slowly crossed the room, hesitating before wrapping her arms around Cate. Cate began to sob into her shoulder as Lux rubbed her back, not knowing what else to do. After a few minutes, Baze came over as well, wrapping his arms around the both of them as Cate gripped tightly to two of the most important people in her life, knowing the third was gone, and wasn't coming back.


	17. Author's Note

**Chapter 17- Author's Note**

**Ignore this chapter! I'm a freak and I just need to finish on an even number so I needed a filler chapter hence why I'm posting this :)**


	18. Crushed And Created

**A/N: Okay people, this is it! I wasn't sure how to end this story seeing as The Tenth Circle (both book and movie- again, see the movie! Britt Robertson's great!) both end pretty abruptly. But I tried to tie up as many if not all of the loose ends and hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for all the fabulous reviews! You guys are fantastic :)**

**Chapter 18- Crushed And Created**

"Cate?" Lux stood outside the bathroom door, knocking gently. "Food's here."

Cate emerged a few seconds later, looking better than before though it was clear she had still been crying.

Lux frowned concerned as she watched her. "You okay?"

Cate nodded and forced a half-hearted smile, running a hand down Lux's arm as they made their way into the lounge where Baze had began to dish out the food on to plates.

"Hey." Baze smiled at Cate concerned, not sure how to act.

Cate smiled slightly in response, taking a seat on one side of the couch and accepting the plate from Baze.

"So... we were thinking 27 dresses." Lux spoke up, looking at Cate and smiling as she took a seat next to her.

Cate smiled back. "You hate that movie."

Lux shrugged as if it was obvious. "Yeah... But you love it."

They ate mainly in silence, and both Cate and Lux were fast asleep by the time the movie had finished. Baze surprised himself, sitting through the entire movie and not complaining. And though he wasn't going to admit it, he couldn't help but like it a little.

Baze stretched in his position on the floor, yawning as he glanced over at Cate and Lux. They looked peaceful, with Lux's head in Cate's lap and Cate leaning her head on the side of the couch.

Baze stood up, debating whether or not to move them. He finally decided against it and grabbed a blanket off of the side of the couch, sprawling it over them.

He smiled, watching them for a few minutes before moving to sit in the nearby chair.

All three jumped awake when the doorbell rang the following morning. Lux sat up slowly, stretching as she yawned.

"Ow." Cate gripped the back of her neck as she sat up, moving her head around. "Okay, defiantly not a good choice."

Baze groaned, not moving from the very uncomfortable looking position. "Who the hell rings the doorbell this early?"

Cate and Lux rolled their eyes in sync and Lux stood up, walking over to the door. "Detective Trudeau?"

Cate and Baze exchanged a glance before rushing over and standing behind Lux. "Hello, Lux. Miss Cassidy, Mr. Bazile." The detective smiled gently before signaling to the detective beside him. "This is my partner, Detective Pratt."

"Oh, uh, come in." Lux seemed to be the only one able to talk, and moved aside to allow the detectives to enter.

Lux led them into the living room, taking a seat in the chair Baze had slept in while Cate and Baze sat on either side, both instinctively placing a hand on her back.

"What can we help you with?" Baze finally broke the silence, coughing to clear his throat.

Detective Trudeau spoke up first, leaning forward and looking at Lux. "We're dismissing the case. An eye witness came forward and corroborated your father and Mr. Thomas' story. We've ruled Peter Jones' death a suicide."

Cate and Baze visibly relaxed, both letting out a sigh of relief. Lux, however, bit her lip and tried to decide what to say. "I-uh, what happened?" She finally whispered.

"The witness identified Mr. Bazile and Mr. Thomas as the ones who assaulted Mr. Jones, and also that he was the one who assaulted you. Mr. Jones was apparently unconscious when your father and Mr. Thomas left the park, and we believe that he may have jumped to his death after waking." It was Detective Pratt who spoke this time, his tone kind yet judgmental at the same time.

Lux nodded slowly, not really taking in the information. Cate wrapped an arm around her shoulder, relieved, and Lux subconsciously shifted closer to her.

"Peter Jones' parents have also dropped the assault and battery charges. Another three victims came forth."

Again Lux nodded and she smiled through tears, looking up at Cate and then Baze before standing up.

"Thank you." She whispered to the detectives before turning back to her parents. "I need a little while, okay?"

It was more of a statement than a question and Lux squeezed Cate's hand quickly before rushing up to her room.

Cate knocked on the entrance of Lux's room after giving the teenager half an hour to herself, smiling gently. "Can I come in?"

Lux looked up and nodded, smiling slightly. She shifted over in the bed, making room for Cate to sit beside her.

"You okay?" Cate asked gently after a few minutes of silence.

Lux thought for a minute before looking up at Cate and slowly nodding. She hesitated before shifting closer to Cate and laying her head on her shoulder. "I'm glad you're my mom." She whispered.

Lux's words surprised Cate but she quickly recovered, her eyes filling with happy tears as she placed a kiss to the top of Lux's head. "Me too, sweetie." Cate whispered. "Me too."

A week after the case had been dismissed, Lux, Cate and Baze had fallen into a perfect routine. Ryan had applied for a transfer to another radio station in another state, and after saying goodbye to Lux, he had walked out of their lives for good.

For Lux's benefit, Baze and Cate had worked on building a "friendship", and with Ryan no longer in the way, both couldn't help but hope that over time it would progress into something further.

Despite Cate and Baze's hesitations, Lux had finally convinced them that going back to school would be the best way for her to move on.

Going back to school was different to what Lux had expected. Nobody judged her, nobody insulted her, and to be frank, almost nobody looked at her but when they did, it was quick, pitiful glances.

"Lux!" Lux hesitantly turned around at her name, coming face to face with the person who had called her.

It was obvious Bryn hadn't slept or eaten much over the last few weeks, and Lux couldn't really blame her. Lux didn't say anything, indicating for Bryn to continue.

"I-uh, I'm sorry." Bryn whispered in the already quiet corridor. Everyone seemed to have subtly tuned into the conversation. "For what I said to you at the funeral. For what he did for you."

Lux nodded, not saying anything as she walked past Bryn and into her first class. She didn't need to apology, and to be honest, she didn't want it.

"Hey." Lux smiled sincerely as she climbed into Cate's car after school. Baze was driving, and from where they were parked it was clear they had been waiting for a while.

"Hey kiddo. " Baze smiled back, watching Lux cautiously.

Cate too turned in her seat the second Lux was in the car. "How was your day?"

Lux nodded, smiling sincerely. "It was okay." She whispered.

_It was going to be okay._


End file.
